Trial of a Hero
by Starsgard
Summary: After Eris unleashes chaos on Percy Jackson's life, he is thrust into a prophecy with insane goddesses and death around every corner. The accident is not helping much either. Read and Review. Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson.
1. A Prologue

**Hello! I hope you enjoy the story.**

Eris Plots Destruction

A Prologue of Sorts

Eris had heard of him. They all had. Defeating Kronos and the many monsters had helped his fame reach monumental levels. She had the chance to see him with her own eyes when he and another girl, most likely his lover, had visited her mother's castle. Nyx had not been pleased with their departure. Eris had finally gotten her mother's permission to venture upstairs if she promised to make his life miserable. What a pity, he had such a handsome face…

She had not been to Earth since the Trojan War, Oh the good old days! She disguised herself, not wanting the Olympians to know of her presence. At least not until she had finished her task. Teleporting to Camp Half-Blood, she approached the dragon and set him to sleep. Listening, she smiled cruelly. Her mother had been right. It was too quiet.

The second Giant War had been amazing! The influx of pure power she had felt was intoxicating. Now it was time to feel that again. The Seven as well as a few others had been given their rewards. The celebrations went on for days and the Camp treaties were signed. The gods had repaired everything with a snap of their fingers so now everything was back to normal.

_Now what to do, _she thought to herself. The possibilities were endless. An idea worthy of Athena sprung into her mind. She set about her task with ruthless efficiency.

When she was done, Eris sat down underneath Thalia's Pine Tree and thought about the probability of the gods finding out her scheme. It would be a pity if her prey managed to reach safety before she could play. Admittedly, it would be mostly on him, even though her mother had only wanted the girl. _Who cares, _she thought. _When you could have the most powerful demigod on his knees!_

She left, just as quietly as she had entered. Her mother would be proud. The darkest of Nyx's children, which sounded like a good title. She smiled, the best actually.

The Cave of the Oracle

Rachel Elizabeth Dare awoke with a start, eyes wide as she tried to recall the dream she just had. After getting a blank, she growled under her breath, "And I thought we were in peace time."

After a few more unsavory comments, she grabbed a paintbrush. Painting at one in the morning seemed like a good idea as any. After all, painting always calmed her down. She let her mind wander. Barely concentrating, she allowed herself to be lulled back into a half asleep mentality.

When she finally came to her senses, she gaped at what she had just drew. There were clearly trees, but the rest was a blurry mess of red and orange paint, what that an _organ!?_ Okay maybe it was the bloodiest thing she had ever painted, but that did not mean anything right? It wasn't as if in the center of the canvas there was a pair of bright sea-green eyes filled with pain and fear.

Rachel had seen many things, but this sent a chill right down her spine.

The Poseidon Cabin

Percy slept fitfully, plagued with images of Tartarus, the world ending, and all the blue cookies in the world disappearing. Little did he know that the fates would again use him as a punching bag and plunge his life into another roller-coaster, one that his mind might not last and his life taken away in the most violent way imaginable. But hey, no one said being a demigod was easy.

Somewhere in New Jersey: Nico's POV

"Of all the bad luck on Olympus…" Nico muttered under his breath. All he wanted was a good night's sleep.

He was camping out in some part of a random forest when a monster had mistaken his for breakfast. After quickly killing it, he realized that it had destroyed all his supplies. That put him in an extremely bad mood.

Sighing, he started to clean up the area when he felt something. It was the creepy feeling he got when someone's soul entered the Underworld. And it only happened when the death was close by or someone he knew very well… "Oh my gods, please, please not who I think it is. I will do anything, just please not her."

Shadow traveling to camp, he noticed how quite everything was, the sky was clear to. That meant that Percy did not know…

Racing to the Athena Cabin he shadow traveled inside. Careful to inspect all the bunks, he realized she was not there. Now to search camp before anyone found the body.

Darting quickly into the Training Arena, he soon came out when he didn't see anything. Allowing his senses to take over, he followed his instincts to the edge of the forest. There he saw what would now become the center of his nightmares. Annabeth was hanging from a tree by her neck. There was no sight of a struggle. In fact her expression was downright serene.

_I have to tell someone_, he thought. _Definitely not Percy, he would flip. Chiron would know what to do. _

With that decided he rushed to the Big House. He flung the door open. Not knowing which door was his room, he started to open doors at random. Suddenly he heard the sound of hooves on wood. "What are you doing here at this hour, my boy? Do you need anything?" Chiron was wearing hair curlers on his tail. The image stunned Nico so much he stuttered for a few moments before he could find the words to explain the situation.

"We-ell… the thing is that, I mean Annabeth is on a tree."

"Excuse me?"

"I found her hanging from a tree dead." Well so much for trying to be subtle.

Chiron seemed to age ten years before his eyes. "I see. And I hoped that the fighting and the deaths were over for now. Percy will be crushed," A light of determination entered into his eyes. "We will discover who did this. I do not believe that Annabeth would commit suicide."

"What about Percy?" I asked.

"We will inform camp. They must know. I will be in charge of the funeral preparations." He looked at me seriously. "You must tell Percy. Restrain him from blowing up the Camp and doing something he will regret." Then the old horse cantered off without giving Nico time to protest.

_Oh, just tell Percy the love of his life is dead and stop him from doing something stupid, but no pressure!_

Dragging his feet to the Poseidon cabin. He knocked on the door. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, Percy opened the door. Nico's breath caught in his throat. _Deep breaths Nico, deep breaths. _Percy was shirtless, his much muscled chest appeared to be glowing in the early morning dawn.

"Hey Nico do you know that it in 5 in the morning right?"

"So why are you awake, I thought I was going to have to drag you out of bed," Nico responded.

"I am just so excited for today!" Percy exclaimed. He leaned in, with Nico leaning back. "I am going to propose to Annabeth today."

_Oh gods, _thought Nico. "Uh, well Percy? Annabeth is gone."

"Where did she go?"

"She is dead." The bomb was dropped. Percy's expression froze. It seemed that time froze, then Percy's face turned feral. He grabbed Nico roughly. "Swear on the River Styx."

Nico gulped nervously, "I swear." Thunder boomed. Percy then let Nico go and shoved him to the side roughly. He sprinted away, dropping something. Nico picked it up. It was a ring box. He opened it. The ring was made out of celestial bronze, with a pearl in the center and diamonds surrounding it. Engraved on the inside it said _I will never let you go. _

In the distance, Nico could see Percy ride away on Blackjack.

**This is my first story so I would appreciate constructive criticism. **


	2. The Prophecy of Doom

**Hello! I hope you enjoy reading this.**

The Olympians Discuss Fate

And Percy Almost Dies (again)

The only sound you could hear was pinochle card slapping the table. Chiron, Grover, Coach Hedge, and Mr. D were quietly playing. The tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a sword. Grover finally spoke up, "Chiron, I'm worried about Percy, sir."

Dionysus sighed through his nose. _All this talk about Percival Jones is quite annoying. _He didn't voice these opinions aloud because if Poseidon found out he talked bad about his favorite son…he did not feel like being impaled with a trident, thank you very much.

"He is in a state of shock, who knows what might happen," Grover gave a mournful bray. "I think he might go off the deep end." Dionysus snorted and Chiron gave him a reproachful look.

Chiron was about to respond when Coach Hedge spoke up. "I have plan. Go to wherever he is, knock some sense into him, and drag him all the way back here so Mr. D can save his mind from exploding."

"And I thought being a parent was going to make him less violent," muttered Grover.

"We must approach this situation with delicacy," said Chiron. "We must let him blow some steam but at the same time keep a close eye on him. Grover, do you know his location?"

Grover frowned, "No, well I can tell he is up north. There are lots of trees where he is at."

"Well thank you for narrowing it down. For all we know he could be in Canada!" cried Hedge.

Chiron sighed. Percy running off was not good. There could still be monsters seeking revenge for Gaea and in his weakened state, he might take some rash decision that could kill him. Many heroes had died simply because they were angry and did not think things through.

He roused himself out of his thoughts to stop Mr. D from making Gleeson self-combust. The door to the big house opened and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, now known as the Oracle, stepped inside. "Chiron, I had a dream and I think it is about Percy."

"Isn't everything about Peter nowadays?" sighed Dionysus.

"What is it Miss Dare?" asked Chiron.

"Well it was very fuzzy, which confused me because when I have dreams they are very clear. There was a lot of blood and the only thing that was clear were a pair of green eyes," she paused. "I drew a picture of it if you want to see it."

"Thank you, I am afraid there was godly interference. That is the only way I can explain the-" Rachel collapsed. A green mist surrounded her and she spoke as if there were three of her. Mr. D and the satyrs stopped arguing.

"_Destroyed by the Discord of the land,_

_Sea helped by a Goddess's hand,_

_An everlasting peace will finally be gained, _

_Only through the immortality of the pained."_

"The new Great Prophecy," Grover breathed.

"I must report this to Olympus at once." And with that. Mr. D left with the air smelling like a bottle of Merlot.

Coach Hedge humped and left to go see Mellie. Grover looked at Chiron nervously. "What does this mean?"

"I do not know, but I fear that Percy's life is in peril. Hopefully this prophecy has a different outcome than what I think."

On Mount Olympus

The Emergency Council meeting called by our favorite wine god was not going as planned. "Why are we here again?"

"How did Hades get invited?"

"I am not your little sis! I helped mother give birth to you, you nitwit!"

"Whatever, I am still better at archery."

"Hermes! Did you steal my mirror?! Give it back you-"

"Just because I am the god of thieves does not mean I steal everything!"

_That is highly contradicting, Hermes. Do you have any rats?_

As usual, Poseidon was failing at arguing with Athena, Ares was trying to insult Hephaestus to show off for Aphrodite, who in turn was plotting of ways to kill Hermes for stealing her mirror. The rest of the gods were either watching with interest, also shouting, or using this time to sleep, including Dionysus. Finally, Zeus had enough. "SILENCE!"

That had the desired effect. As all the gods rearranged themselves, Zeus called the meeting to order. "Now Dionysus, why did you call the meeting today?"

"A new Great Prophecy has been issued." Immediately, all the gods went into an uproar.

"Oh, not again!"

"The last one has left my nails broken!"

"All the dead are overflowing EZ death lines! Do you have any idea how-?"

"QUIET!" shouted Athena. "How does it go?"

"Trapped by the Discord of the land, Sea helped by a Goddess's hand/an everlasting peace can finally be gained, only through the immortality of the pained."

"I will take a guess that 'the Sea' mentioned is Percy. That is unless Poseidon is involved or that this will take thousands of years and other mini Poseidons will be roaming the Earth and making my life miserable," said Hades.

"There is something else I would like to mention," said Dionysus. "Pedro has run off due to the death of Annabelle."

What happened next could be best described as a nuclear explosion as both Poseidon and Athena let their godly forms show. It took a while for the other gods to calm them down. An uncomfortable silence followed. "Um…let me attempt to translate the Prophecy," said Hermes. "Let's assume that it is Percy. He is in trouble, a goddess helps him, and a new emo god joins our ranks."

"What type of trouble are we talking about though?" asked Hephaestus.

"Trouble seems to chase Jackson like the plague," commented Artemis. She turned to Zeus, "Do not worry, the hunters and I will take down the threat."

Zeus nodded. "Council meeting dismissed."

All of the Olympians left. Athena went to mourn for her daughter by designing a temple in her honor and Poseidon went to call on the seas to find his son. Hestia poked the flames of the Hearth with her stick. "Beware Percy, the fates have a plan for you."

With Percy, above some forest in Maine

Tears were streaming down my face. How could she be dead? I could still remember her laugh from just last night. I will never hear her voice again, or her laugh, or even the way her eyes brightened when she talked about architecture.

_Boss, I know you are not okay. I am sorry about Annabeth, she seemed like a good person. Please talk to me._

Blackjack and I were flying over a forest, it seemed like hours had past. Judging from the sun it had to be around two or three in the afternoon.

"I'm sorry bud, I should let you rest. Go back to camp, rest up, and when you're ready come back for me. I need to be alone for a while"

_Are you sure? What if some creepy monster comes your way?_

I laughed, it sounded hollow to my own ears. "Don't worry about me. I promise I will be fine."

_Uh, okay boss. Whatever you say. _

"Don't call me boss, we are friends."

_Sure, boss._

He set me down and left. A feeling of defeat rushed through me. I just wanted to give up, but I knew she would never allow me to do that. Wandering through the forest for a bit, I came across a cave. It seemed like a good place to spend the night. Hunger pangs started hitting my stomach at full force. Hungry and miserable, I uncapped Riptide for light and walked inside. A roar greeted me. I stumbled back and looked up into the face of a very angry Hydra.

Camp Half-Blood

Grover stiffened and doubled over in pain. "Percy is in trouble!"


	3. A Monster

**This is my favorite chapter so far, I hope you enjoy!**

A Tide of Monsters… okay maybe just one

With a Counselor Meeting

Sunlight filtered through the branches, it would have been a beautiful day if not for the huge, disgusting, and smelly hydra. "Holy Hera!" Percy shouted.

This was nothing compared to the hydra he saw during his quest to the Sea of Monsters. First of all, it was _way _bigger. At least nine feet tall and a bunch of serpent heads. Second, this monster was much angrier than the other one. And that was not good for his health.

Dodging and ducking through the trees, Percy realized his only hope was to out run this thing or find a water source that could help him. Of course he could try to summon water but he was already low on energy. A stunt like that could wipe him out for days.

The ground was getting rockier and the trees were thinning out. This was not making the run any easier and Percy could not sense a water source. "Oh for the love of Pan," Percy muttered. He was running out of breath. Not eating all day was taking its toll.

Unfortunately, Tyche was not on Percy's side. The Hydra was gaining on him and there was a huge rock jutting out from the ground and it was blocking Percy's way out. The Hydra was gaining fast and in a few moments he was about to be cornered.

"Time for a really stupid plan," muttered Percy. Quickly turning, he planned to duck and slide under the beast, using Riptide to cut open the belly and finish the beast once and for all.

What instead happen was that he hit his head right on the rock. He groaned and tried to push himself up but his head was swimming. _Maybe now I can see Annabeth, _he thought. _Stop that you know Annabeth would not have wanted you to think like that!_

The hydra was planning its next meal. It cocked its head quizzically when Percy pulled himself into an upright position. Gripping Riptide firmly, he rolled to the side, avoiding a mouthful of poison. He tried to dive underneath the hydra's belly but his mind was clouding. He could feel himself fading fast. One of the hydra's heads spit poison and it landed directly on Percy's left arm.

"Ahhh!" Percy's scream was short and painful. He almost dropped his sword from the sheer pain of it.

The hydra, sensing victory, dove in for the kill. Percy remembered that Annabeth had told him that Maine was full of water. _Just my luck…_

Percy felt a tug on his gut. The ground started to shake and the rock split in two. The front part slid neatly away, crushing the hydra. A chunk of rock landed on Percy's foot though, smashing it. Percy had never experienced pain like this before. "AHHHHH!"

Now Percy blacked out. The pain from his arm and foot was unbearable and all his energy had been used to force the rock open. The Hero of Olympus lay broken and bleeding on the ground.

Camp Half-Blood, around the Ping-Pong table

The mood was somber. Every Camp counselor and anyone else who mattered were crammed around the table. After a quick funeral, Annabeth's shroud was burned. The whole Camp was mourning for one of the greatest demi-gods of the century. Chiron entered the room. "Percy cannot be found. I believe it is best for him to grieve on his own."

Out of the Seven, only Jason, Piper, and Leo were in the meeting. Nico was slouching in the corner, looking dejected. Jason was sending worried looks his way.

"He should have been there," murmured Clarisse. Chris squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"A new Great Prophecy has been foretold," said Chiron. "I have gathered "I have gathered you all here to discuss what to do."

All the veterans and counselors were in the room. The Stolls were fidgeting and Pollux, Katie, Will, Drew, and Nyssa were also present.

"I say we should stock up on weapons," said Leo. "Then if any discord tries to attack, we can beat it to a pulp." Ever since he had reunited with Calypso, he has never been happier. They were planning on moving to New Rome to open up a business.

"Now you're talking!" exclaimed Clarisse. "What about posting a guard?"

"Not that I disagree, but the discord spoken in the Prophecy seems to be attacking the sea," said Lou Ellen.

"So what is the sea mention?" asked Malcom in a hollow voice. The newly made counselor of the Athena cabin looked as if he had seen better days. His eyes were bloodshot and clothes were rumpled. "Is it Poseidon's kingdom or a child of the sea? What is the discord, is it Eris, or does it represent a conflict?" He slammed his fist in the table, making everyone jump. "Annabeth is gone and we don't have any answer!"

"Calm down Malcom," said Jason sharply. "Prophecies have double meanings. We won't be sure until they come to past."

"What are you doing here anyway? You are a _Roman_. Nobody made you leader, I would rather Percy be in the head chair," Malcom said scathingly.

The Counselors shifted uncomfortably. The room was silent. "Yes, I was born Roman but I chose the lifestyle of the Greeks," said Jason calmly. "Percy needs some time to himself. He knows that being angry won't solve anything."

Malcom looked down. "Sorry," he muttered.

Grover suddenly stiffened. Then he collapsed. Juniper screamed and Will rushed to see what was wrong. "Quick, his life force is fading!" Nico shouted.

He gave a loud scream and clutched his left arm. "Chiron! What do I do? There is nothing wrong with him!" shouted Will, panicked.

Then Grover sat up. "It's Percy! I sensed that he was in trouble, but he is critically injured." He looked around desperately. "Someone has to go help him! He is somewhere in the southern part of Maine."

"I will go," said Nico. Then he leapt into the nearest shadow and prayed to the gods for help.

With Percy: Somewhere

The shapes in front of me were blurry. I almost laughed. They were bubbles! Wait what?

I felt lightheaded and…happy? I looked around. Was I dead? I didn't seem that way, there was no Charon asking for money. I was in a field of green grass. It was beautiful, then I saw her. My breath caught in my throat, "Annabeth?"

She turned and my heart melted. "What are you doing here Seaweed Brain? It's not your time yet," she chided me. Then she smiled sadly, "You have to go back. Sorry Percy."

I tried to protest but she shoved me and then a bright light engulfed me. I felt like a train hit me as the pain returned at once. I heard voices overhead, but my eyes were glued shut. "Shhh, he will wake up soon!"

"Not so much as a thank you," another voice grunted. "I can see why Hades doesn't like you." His voice was familiar…

"Yes, thanks you and all that. You won't be telling anyone about this."

"Whatever you say."

"Good. Poor thing, thank goodness you could come quickly or he would have died."

I blacked out again.

Grover's POV

I was being pampered by Juniper when I felt something wrong. It was a weird feeling… "What is wrong?" asked Juniper.

I looked at her seriously. "The empathy link with Percy has been cut."

**Reading back, I have no idea why this is my favorite. I basically ruin Percy's life! Oh well…**


	4. A Champion

**Hi! Another Chapter up!**

The New Champion

Contacting Camp Jupiter

**WITH PERCY: IN KANSAS (NOT THAT HE KNOWS THAT)**

I opened my eyes and then immediately regretted it. My brain felt like Zeus used his Master Bolt to fry it. I groaned. This was not going as planned. Nothing was going as planned. Kill a hydra? Fail. Propose to the girl of your dreams? Fail. Now I have no idea where I am, because I was pretty sure that I passed out in a forest. Now I felt that I was on a bed.

A cloth of water was placed on my forehead. "You were in very bad shape when I found you. You lost a couple pints of blood, it is a miracle you are still alive."

It was the same voice I had heard before I passed out yesterday. I tried to say something but she shushed me. "Rest demi-god, I will not harm or let harm come to you. Now sleep." At hearing the last two words, a sudden tiredness overtook me. I was out like a light.

**CAMP JUPITER: PRAETOR'S OFFICE **

Reyna sighed. It had been a hectic morning. Octavian was pushing at her patience and Frank was still getting used to his new role so he was no help. Someone was knocking on the door. She hoped it wasn't Octavian or one of those annoying supporters of his. "Come in."

Gwen came in. She was Reyna's assistant while studying at the University. "A message via Mercury's delivery is here for you. It is from Camp Half-Blood." She handed her the envelope. Reyna accepted it with a smile. "Thanks Gwen, I have been expecting this."

She opened the envelope. There was a celebration planned to celebrate the defeating of Gaea properly. The celebration right after the war had been awkward, as the Greeks and Romans still did not trust each other. It would be hosted in Camp Half-Blood, but that was about all that she had planned. Frowning, she wondered if she could get a committee to help her smooth out the details. She opened the letter.

_Dear Praetors, _

_The following information also concerns: Hazel Levesque_

_We are sorry to inform you that Annabeth Chase has passed away yesterday due to unknown causes. We are currently investigating. If you would like to pay your respects, you can visit Camp Half-Blood at Half-Blood Hill, Long Island NY. _

_Due to recent events, the celebration will have to be moved a couple of weeks. We were thinking the first week of October. That will give us time to properly plan. _

_If you have any knowledge of Percy Jackson's whereabouts, please report them immediately. We have lost all contact with him. _

_Thank you,_

_Chiron, Activities Director_

Reyna re-read the message three times before the message sunk in. How was it possible? She had Iris messaged with her only a week ago. She felt her eyes water before blinking them away furiously. Annabeth was a warrior, like her. 'Due to unknown causes,' what was that supposed to mean? Surely she could not have just died like that.

The door opened. "Hey Reyna, I did the paperwork you told—hey, what's wrong?" Reyna turned to see Frank's concerned face peering at her.

"Go get Hazel." When he didn't move right away she snapped. "NOW."

He couldn't get out of that office fast enough.

"Sit down both of you," said Reyna when Frank returned with Hazel. "I have received a letter from the Greek camp," she paused and took a deep breath. "The celebration is being moved to early October due to…Annabeth Chase's death."

Hazel gasped and let out a strangled sob. "Wait, Annabeth is _dead_!" Frank squeaked out. "That is impossible, I mean—oh Percy must be beating himself up about this! I request permission to go to Camp Half-Blood at once!" Frank stood up. He was fully prepared to go and comfort his friend.

"How did she die?" asked Hazel in a small voice.

Reyna took another deep breath. "Sit down Frank, that's an order!" When he did so she continued. "The letter said that it was due to unknown causes, which means they don't know. Percy has also disappeared."

The three half-bloods sat in silence for a good ten minutes before Frank spoke up. "What do we do now?"

"I will sent out search parties. I will contact my sister so the Amazons will be on alert to look for him. He is in danger from monsters and from himself. Hazel," she looked at the girl, she looked like she was waiting for the Earth to swallow her. "I will delegate you on the committee for a search party. Annabeth would not want him wandering the U.S. in a weakened state."

Hearing another knock, Reyna composed herself before saying, "Enter." Unfortunately, Frank and Hazel could not control their outward appearance as well as Reyna so they still looked like they just heard that the world was ending.

Octavian entered with his usual air of pompousness. "I was going through the messages from the gods and the stuffing proclaimed that the Prophecy of the Sea has start—." He finally picked up on the funeral mood in the room. Noting Hazel's tear streaked face, Frank's shocked one, as well as Reyna's stoic demeanor he quickly assessed the situation. "Is there anything I missed?" he asked.

"No Octavian, but that the celebration will be moved to early October," replied Reyna.

"Hmmm," Octavian hummed. "I saw something interesting, I got a message saying, _a fallen hero is being honored, _and I wonder who that hero could be…"

"If you must know," said Hazel, practically spitting, "is that Annabeth Chase died yesterday. Did you precious stuffing tell you that?"

"No, I did not here a word of that..." muttered Octavian. "That is strange, I should have heard of it immediately!"

"Octavian," sighed Reyna, "get out."

He left, muttering about unqualified Praetors and stupid blonde Greeks. He remembered Annabeth and how she had managed to get Percy's attention by throwing her knife. If she was on his side then everything would be fine, but she was a daughter of Minerva and who had ever heard of such a thing? His only consolation was that Percy would be miserable. Then maybe he would make a fool out of himself.

**WITH PERCY AGAIN IN KANSAS**

When I finally woke up, I realized two things. One, that I was alive. And two that I felt that something was missing. I looked around, I was in a very nice bedroom with a fountain in one corner and a dresser in another. An arch lead to what looked like a bathroom and I was laying on a huge bed that felt like a cloud. Aloud I muttered, "It looks like we aren't in Kansas anymore Toto."

"On the contrary, you are in Kansas." The voice startled me so much that I nearly jump out of the bed. I turned, and in the doorway was Lady Demeter.

"D—did you save me?" I asked. My mind was trying to sum up the situation. Of all the gods, I would have never thought that Demeter cared enough to do something like that. There must me a reason, I thought, she must want something.

"No I merely found you. Admittedly I closed your wounds, but Hephaestus did most of the work."

"Hephaestus? What did he do? I mean, wouldn't Apollo have been more qualified?"

She snorted, "Not with the wounds you had. All gods are capable of closing wounds, Apollo is just more practiced at it."

"Ugh, not to sound rude or anything, but why did you save me? We never really talked before and I have never done you any favors."

She smiled. "Don't worry, you don't owe me anything, I only have one request." She must have seen the look on my face because she laughed, "You can say no if you want."

When gods asked for request, they usually meant 'Do it now or die a horrible death!' Saying no was rarely an option. "I will ask you to at least consider though. Does that sound all right with you?" At my nod she continued. "I want you to become my champion. I will ask you to go on quest for me, but you will always have the right to refuse as long as you have a good reason."

"Why me?" I asked. "Why not one of your kids?"

She looked at me closely, "You are a great hero, one of the best. Besides, champions cannot be of your own blood. That is why there are so few out there. I can train you, your life will have purpose." She smiled kindly. "Your fatal flaw is personal loyalty, I like that. Not only do you have a good heart, but you are smart in the field of battle." Smirking she continued, "It would also be a great boost to my ego having the Savior of Olympus as my champion."

"Wow, I really don't know…" At her pleading look I finally gave in. "Okay, but as long as I can visit my friends and family."

"Excellent! Now before I commence the ritual there is something I must tell you." Her face turned serious. "I could not save all of you. That is why I had Hephaestus help me. Your left arm and right foot were badly damaged. Why don't you take a look?"

I got out of bed and almost had a heart attack. My foot still looked the same but instead of flesh and bone it was made out of celestial bronze. I tried moving it and jumped when it responded normally. I took a look at my left arm. Made out of the same bronze, it was inlaid with imperial gold. I flexed my hands and claw like things shot out from where my knuckles were.

"I made him give you some improvements, to fight monsters off easier," said Demeter.

I stood up. My clothes were ripped and covered in dirt but at this point I didn't care. "Let's start the ritual thing."

**How was that? Review and let me know! (For Percy's arm, imagine it looks like the Winter Soldier's arm but in bronze and gold.) **


	5. Rituals and Conversations

**Wow, I never thought I would make it to the 5****th****! Happy Reading.**

No Blood Rituals Please

And Thalia Killing Dummies

**DEMETER'S MANISION, KANSAS**

After a shower and a change of clothes, I was ready to become Demeter's champion. In all honesty I still could not believe this was happening. I looked out the window. The mansion bordered on a wheat field, fitting for the Goddess of Agriculture.

I heard a knock on the door. "Are you ready Percy?"

"Yeah," I called back. I tied my shoelaces together. It was weird. My foot still felt the same, but different to. I looked at my arm. Yep, still metal. I opened the door and let myself out. Demeter gave me a tour as we walked to whatever room we needed to go to for the ritual.

"This is a five bedroom and six bathroom Greek style house. This is where you will be staying until I believe you can survive on your own," she gave me a small smile. "We will be training here. She led me down a flight of stairs and opened a pair of double doors. I gasped, it was like a smaller version of the training arena but with more weapons and mechanical dummies. There was a moat surrounding it and targets along the walls.

"We will be training in hand-to-hand combat, getting you comfortable with your left arm, improving your knife skills and water powers. The mechanical beast will be used instead of dummies to simulate real fights with monsters," leading me out of the arena, down the hallway, and into the kitchen. "You can come here whenever you are hungry. I would advise you to eat, as the ritual might take a lot out of you."

The kitchen was awesome! I could stay here forever. Everything was new, and the refrigerator was big enough to feed an army. Demeter served me a sandwich with a glass of water. I finished both in record time. Snapping her fingers, another sandwich appeared and the glass refilled itself. After eating my fill, we went into the living room. It looked normal enough, with a flat-screen T.V. and a couple of couches.

"So, are we going to do the thing here?"

"Yes, sit down. This will only take a few moments. I will be linking your mind to mine. Like an empathy link, only it will go both ways. Since you are my first official champion, I will grant you access to my domains. As a result you will be able to manipulate the growth of plants. Now, don't move."

She started chanting in Ancient Greek. I felt the air grow hot and think. A brown smoke filled the air. I started thinking. This is a great responsibility, I smiled. Hey! Now I can say I have a job. Then, she put her hand on my forehead. A bright light filled my vision. I felt energy being pumped into me. "Repeat after me, _I swear allegiance to Demeter and Olympus as her champion, she will be my mentor in the times to come._"

I repeated the oath and felt a buzzing in my head, like all the extra energy was filling up in my brain. Lightning tore through it, but it was not painful. When the light died down, I saw Demeter standing there with a happy expression on her face. "Before we start training, Hephaestus wanted to talk to you, most likely about your arm and foot. I will teleport you there now or we could wait."

"No, Its fine. We should head there now," I replied.

"Okay, but you might feel a bit dizzy for a moment." Then the world turned upside down. It was a bit like shadow-traveling but instead of darkness, I was surrounded by light.

**ON OLYMPUS: BY HEPHAESTUS' WORKSHOP **

When we landed my knees gave out from underneath me. "Oh my gods!" I moaned. Dizzy spell? More like the world just got pulled out from under my feet in high altitude.

Demeter grimaced. "That does tend to happen." She waited for me to finally get up before continuing. "I have to run some errands, I will be back shortly to pick you up." She smiled wickedly and I was faintly reminded of Katie Gardner when she was planning revenge on the Stolls.

She teleported with a _pop_ and I was left alone in front of his workshop. It was beautiful, with high technology and Greek architecture. Annabeth did a great—

A wave of sadness hit me. _Stop it!_ I commanded myself. I entered the workshop. "Lord Hephaestus? Are you in here?"

"Aye lad, right this way." In his workshop, think high-tech ten car garage, except with any type of mechanism imaginable along with weapons and a forge.

"Uh, Lady Demeter said you wanted to talk to me about my arm," I told him when he came into view.

He looked exactly the same, in a gray mechanic's uniform with grease stains splattered all over. "Yeah, come here." He lead me to another room, this one was clean and sterile.

"I connected the arm and foot's wires to your nerves so you can control them. Your arm is made of interlocking joints as to mimic a real one. It is implanted with celestial bronze and imperial gold to help you fight of monsters," he spoke gruffly. "I also took the liberty to add the claws." He demonstrated how to flex my hand a certain way to activate them. "Your foot is purely normal. It will act just as well as your old one. Any questions?"

"No. I mean, thank you. You didn't have to help me, but you did. If there is any favor that you need and I can do it, I am at your service."

Hephaestus laughed. "No demigod, consider it my thank you gift for saving us." He spoke seriously now. "So you accepted Demeter's offer I take it." At my nod of confirmation he continued, "She will use you, you know that right? To gain influence on the council, you need to be useful, and agriculture is not a very important topic. If she has the Savior of Olympus, not only will your father support her, but all the gods who like you as well." He looked at me closely. "She has been feeling left out lately, and with everyone thinking she is a cereal obsessed psycho, to put it mildly, she has been very frustrated. Don't let her do something that you do not feel comfortable with, okay?"

I thought about it for a moment. Demeter gave me the option to back out of a quest and the oath had also been an oath to Olympus. If she wanted to use me to have a voice on the council, fine. "Don't worry Lord Hephaestus, I will be fine. Thanks for the warning."

"Alright lad, if you say so. If you need to repair your arm or foot for any reason, jus' come on by."

I left, feeling a little overwhelmed. Apparently I was a very important pawn. Demeter came up to me and smiled. "Ready to start your training?"

"Yes." I didn't look back.

**AT THE CAMPSITE OF THE HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS: WEST VIRGINIA**

_Thunk, thunk, thunk_. Thalia was not in a good mood. Not even the bravest of the Huntresses dared to approach her when she was in one of those moods. She took out her anger on the tree bark throwing the knives with deadly accuracy. She had also practiced with her spear. The remains of dummies littering around the clearing testified to that. "I take it that you heard the news."

Thalia spun around. Nico di'Angelo was leaning against a tree. Frowning, Thalia replied, "Yeah, Lady Artemis told me. Apparently Mr. D called a council meeting."

"I searched all of Maine. Percy was not there. He disappeared. I found the spot where Grover had sensed him being attacked, it was covered in blood. And that's not the worst part, Grover's empathy link has just disappeared. Like it was never there."

Thalia nodded. "Yeah, I had a dream about it. Did you see the hydra?"

"What hydra?"

"The one that attacked him. It was huge and I saw it attacking Percy, but then the dream just shattered."

"Oh." They sat together in silence.

"Did Camp find out what happened to Annabeth?" asked Thalia.

Nico scowled, "No, but Chiron has a theory. I don't like it but it is the only one we have. He thinks a god might have been involved. Either that or there is a half-blood assassin roaming around."

Thalia mirrored his scowl. "Yeah, I agree with you on that one. As much as I would want to talk more about this…situation, I was wondering if you have noticed all the monster attacks lately."

"Yeah, they are increasing. My father will bring it up on the next meeting. They are not that many either, they are just becoming more organized. I don't like it."

"You and me both. With two of the best demigods gone, I don't know what to going to happen. Lady Athena is becoming paranoid, at least that's what Artemis is saying. The seas heave been rough as well."

"That is to be expected, at least Poseidon cares."

"Yeah."

"Hey, how did you know the Hunt was here anyway?" asked Thalia.

Nico smiled one of his trademark creepy grins, "I have my sources."

Thalia punched him in the arm. "Don't smile like that, it creeps me out," she stood up. "The Hunt has to move out, but it was nice talking to you cousin."

Nico stood up, "You to." He was engulfed in shadows.

**Hey guys! I can't decide what pairing to use for Percy. The conditions are that is cannot be someone dead. Hades wouldn't like that! Review. **


	6. First Quest

**Please review and tell me where you want the story to go. I would love to hear your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, no matter how much I want to. **

Training and Quest

Elysium is Awesome (but not Without Percy)

**DEMETER'S MANSION IN KANSAS**

Training with Demeter was a lot more tiring than I would like to admit. The first lesson was learning how to properly throw knives. At first, she focused on getting me to hit the target. Then, she set one of the mechanical training dummies on me and I could only use the throwing knives. Let's just say that I became an expert really fast. Afterwards, she started training me in hand-to-hand combat. It was a mixture of kick boxing, gymnastics, karate, tai chi, and wrestling. Mixed in was practicing with my water powers, meditation, and track. Training soon became a focal point for me, allowing myself to lessen the pain of Annabeth's loss and becoming stronger.

A week has passed since Nico told me about her death. Sometimes at night I wonder how she died and what she would be thinking now. Those nights I never got much sleep. "Ready Percy?" Demeter asked. It was time test my hand-to-hand skills. I stood at the center of the arena, with my metal claws out and my other hand curled into a fist.

The mechanical monsters were just a towering mass of metal. Some of them had spikes that were thrust out of them while others had a poisonous gas that was sprayed through the mouth area. Some just had huge arms that smashed you if you tried to come near. That one is my test. To turn the beats off, I have to hit the center.

"Ready." The dummy turned on. Immediately, I feinted to the left before going right, trying to slash an arm off. Metal clanged on metal. Cursing, I wrenched my arm out. Rolling away before I could get smashed into a Percy pancake, I stood up and distanced myself a few meters before running straight towards the dummy. Sprinting, I leaped up and flipped in midair. I landed behind it and kicked it in the back, almost toppling it over.

The dummy turned and raised both of its fist, but I punched it in the center, claws extended. The beast shut down. I heard clapping behind me. "Good job, Percy," said Demeter. "I think a celebration is in order. Let's go to the kitchen and eat something."

My stomach rumbled. "Yeah that sounds great, Aunt," I said grinning.

We moved to the kitchen and she got herself some nectar while I served myself some ice cream, Cotton Candy flavor. "Percy, you have done a great job. I thought it would take you a month to get to the skill level you just preformed at and I thought I was over estimating you." She smiled, "You got there in a week."

I felt my face growing hot, "Thanks."

Demeter frowned, looking concerned. "Percy, not once have you asked me to see your friend or contact them. Hestia has told me how much you love your mother. I do not want you to feel that you are stuck here forever. You have a right to let them know that you are well."

I swallowed, feeling uncomfortable. "Ugh, well…you see I—I don't want to go back. I just don't want to be reminded of her every time I go outside. I don't want to forget her, it's just that I want to be able to feel normal." I don't think I explained what I was feeling very well, but Demeter nodded.

"That is all right. When Hades took Persephone away, I felt like the world was ending. The flowers reminded me of her, so I stopped them from growing." She chuckled bitterly, "I caused a famine with my mourning so I admire you for not putting yourself in a vulnerable position. Now, I have a quest for you. I want you to clear an area of monsters that are gathering in Georgia for me. There are roughly fifty of them, mostly Cyclops and _dracaenae. _Most of your quest will deal with stopping monsters from grouping together." She gave me a serious look, "Someone or something is calling them to band together and kill half-bloods."

"How will I get there?" I asked.

She smiled, "I will teleport you there. Go pack the supplies you need. When you are done with your quest, I will teleport you back. Let me know by telepathically speaking to me."

"I can do that?" I questioned.

"Yes, just think about talking to me in your head."

"Alright, let me go get a few things."

I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed a back-pack. I filled it with extra throwing knives and a first aid kit, as well as nectar and ambrosia. I closed the bag and slung it over my shoulder. Making sure Riptide was in my pocket, I put an armor of hardened leather on top of my clothes. Then I strapped an enchanted knife sheath on top of my chest. Now all the knives would return there similarly to Riptide. Quickly running down stairs I met Demeter in the kitchen.

"Good, now remember that if you feel that you are out matched you can call me, okay?" She said while checking to make sure that I had everything.

"Don't worry, I will if I have to."

Then she placed a hand on my forehead and the world flipped upside down.

**SOUTHERN GEORGIA: IN A SMALL TOWN IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE**

I groaned, cursing the gods for their bad teleportation system. Getting my bearings, I looked around. On my left there was a forest and on my right there was a small town next to a railroad track. I decided to search the town first and then the forest. After all, the town was so small that it would only take thirty minutes at the most.

When I entered what I thought was down town, I froze, and I felt a bad feeling in my gut. Slowly taking out Riptide, I turned around. Taking stock of my surroundings, I ducked behind a Laundromat. This town was abandoned, I could easily imagine the tumbleweed, except this is Georgia and not the Old Wild West.

I heard a shuffling of feet ahead. "Don't shove me Carl!" a voice snarled. "We need to get back to the others. This town has nothing to eat anymore. We should get a move on."

"Sorry, I'll be more careful Nat." I waited until I was sure Nat and Carl were a safe distance away before following the sound of their voices.

I followed them until they arrived to what looked like city hall. The wall was sunken and I could smell the scent of mold from where I was crouched behind a bush. I also could hear the voices of monsters. When I saw Nat and Carl the Cyclopes enter the city hall, I knew I had found my target. Silently, I approached the building. When I reached the double doors, I hesitantly pushed them open. They opened and I stepped inside. There was no light so everything was dim, but I did see every singled monster's face turn towards me. "Hades," I muttered under my breath.

"Half-Blood!"

"Dinner isss sssserved!"

"Get it, you fool!"

With a surge, all fifty monsters came toward me. I yelped and uncapped Riptide. The first wave of monsters I easily slashed into dust. The second wave I managed to stop by throwing my knives at them. Then I started to get into a rhythm. Slash, duck, roll, sidestep, take a moment to throw a knife, punch a monster in the face, kill it…

Soon, the only ones that were left were fifteen of the biggest Cyclops I have ever seen.

"I smell the ocean."

"The son of Poseidon has come."

They grinned at each other, most likely thinking how they would cook me. "Yeah, I'm here…to send you to Tartarus."

Then I threw a knife and it sunk into the belly of one of them. His face morphed into one of shock before he (or she you never know…) dissolved into dust. Then the rest roared and attacked. I managed to get two more of them before one threw his club at me and I had to dodge. I took Riptide and went on the offensive for a bit, killing a few more of them. Soon, there were only four left. I extended my claw and gripped Riptide harder.

They all charged at me. One tried to get behind me but I dodged, causing him to kill the one in front of me. Then I killed him and impaled Riptide on the other one.

"So you're the last Cyclops standing? You don't look like much," I taunted the last one left.

"You are foolish demigod, I will send you to join your precious girlfriend. He then spoke in a voice mimicking Annabeth. "Don't kill me Percy!" I started to shake and then I saw red. _How dare he do that!_ I don't remember what happened next, but when I came to my senses I was standing in the middle of a bunch of monster dust.

_Demeter, if you can here me, take me home._

**ELYSIUM: IN THE UNDERWORLD**

Annabeth could not remember a time when she had felt this relaxed. She met up with all her old friends and was now designing a new building for herself and Percy, whenever he died. She hoped she would have to wait a long time, even though a part of her wanted him to come in through those gates right this very moment.

"Hey Annabeth, why don't you come with us to the barbeque? I hear Theseus challenged Atlanta to a hot dog eating contest." Annabeth looked up at Selina Beauregard. "Charlie and I are going with Michael and Castor."

"Yeah, I'll be there. I just need to finish drawing the structure for the indoor pool."

"You know, he's going to like whatever you design right?"

Annabeth sighed, "It has to be perfect. I just hope I get to see him one day."

"But what if you don't? What if he accepts immortality? The gods might push him into accepting." Selina was worried. Love was a fickle thing and when you're dead…

"Then I will go for rebirth and find him."

They sat in silence for a while. "C'mon Annabeth, relax, enjoy your time here, and party. After two wars you deserve a break."

"Alright."

"Race you there."

Annabeth grinned. "You're on!"

Annabeth Chase had many doubts, but she would deal with them later. That was not something she would normally do, but when you're already dead…you have all the time in the world.

**Remember: Review for pairing!**


	7. Confrontation

**Happy reading! **

The Hunt Captures a Half-Blood

And the Gods Wonder

**WITH THE HUNT IN NEW YORK**

Artemis was not pleased. Every time that her hunt had reached a place that was said to be infested with monsters, all that was left were piles of golden dust. She was itching to use her bow and all week she had been denied because some upstart thought it would be fun to play god! She breathed through her nose to calm herself. It was most likely some poor half-blood who stumbled in on the monsters and killed them. There was no need to be angry, Artemis scolded herself.

"Alright girls, there have been rumors of monsters gathering in central park. I have to be in a meeting in a few minutes so let's be quick about this. While you are waiting for me you can do whatever you please as long as you all meet me at the Empire State building when the meeting is over."

The Hunters nodded. "Milady, there are about twenty-five monsters gathered at the eastern side of Central Park!" panted a scout.

"Great!" exclaimed Thalia. "Now let's go sent some monsters back to Tartarus!" The Hunt gave a roar of approval and raced across the field. Once they reached a few meters away from the spot that the scout had said they were gathered, Artemis motion for silence. Slowly the Hunt crept through the trees until they reached a clearing. When they arrived they were greeted with piles of monster dust and a lone figure standing in the middle.

Artemis motioned for silence. The man in front was dressed in camouflage patterned pants and shirt. The sleeved were ripped off and if it wasn't for the array of throwing knives on his shoulder or the metal arm, Artemis would have said he was a renegade in the mortal army. His face was obscured by the strangest mask Artemis had ever seen. It was as if a plant had attacked his face and stayed there. Her eyes narrowed. So this must be the reason that her hunts have been spoiled. She had a new target. Motioning her hunters to get in a circle around the offender, all was going well until the one of the newer members stepped on a branch.

The figure turned around. Slowly he reached for one of his knives and Artemis was amazed when claws extended from his knuckles. Only Hephaestus could create such a thing. So the question was, friend or foe?

"Who's there?" the man called. "Show yourself."

Thalia leaped down from where she was perched in a tree with her bow drawn. "We are the Hunters of Artemis and you have intruded onto our hunting grounds. Who are you and what business do you have here?"

The man lowered his knife, "Sorry, I didn't know it was yours." He frowned, "I am just a demigod. My patron asked me to get rid of the monsters here, so I did."

"Who is your patron, boy?" Artemis asked. The entire Hunt came into view with their bows drawn.

"She does not want me to tell you."

"Oh really, and why is that?" I asked. When he did not answer Artemis considered turning him into a rabbit and hunting him down, but then she would not know who his patron was or why he was sent here.

"Because she does not want any problems with the Olympian council."

"Well too late, boy. I am an Olympian and you have intruded on to my hunting grounds and have been causing problems for me left and right. You are coming with me."

"Wait-what? I have done nothing wrong, in fact I was trying to help!" Ignoring him, Artemis signaled to Phoebe and she shot an arrow at him. It landed at his feet and barbed wire sprouted out. It would have trapped him but he managed to dodge the wire. He started to run but Thalia tackled him to the ground. A bolt of lightning shot down, almost hitting the man in the face. Somehow he managed to throw Thalia off and sprinted away. This time Artemis herself shit an arrow and she did not miss.

The barbed wire encased him. Phoebe stuffed a gag inside his mouth and another Hunter fetched a pair of celestial bronze chains. Thalia chained him and then punched him in the face. "That was for throwing me into the bushes."

"Okay Hunters, let's move out!" Thalia cried.

I teleported all of the Hunters into Olympus. As we entered, the throne room became very quiet. I sat in my throne and the Hunters forced him to kneel in front of Zeus. "What is going on Artemis?" he asked.

"He is the one who has been spoiling my hunts. He also has a patron."

"Yes he does," spoke Demeter. "What in the name of Hades are you doing with my champion?"

**ON OLYMPUS: A FEW MINUTES EARILER**

Zeus, like his daughter, was not in a good mood. Hermes and Apollo had pranked Ares, so now the war god was complaining like a child. As if that wasn't enough, Hera was mad at him _again_! This time though, he was completely innocent of all charges. Poseidon was being moody, so the air around him was a dark storm cloud, literally. And to make matters worse, Artemis was late! He expected that type of behavior from Apollo and Dionysus, sometimes Hermes, but never Artemis. This made him worried.

"Apollo! I will gut you like a fish! You will regret insulting me."

"Hey, Hermes helped to…and calm down. We only painted your temple pink."

"Why do I have to be here? Personally I would rather be at the camp of brats than here."

"Don't blame all this on me, it was your idea!"

Meanwhile, the cloud surrounding Poseidon grew darker and Zeus was afraid that he would start yelling about how they should all drop everything to find his son. Hades for his part was watching with an amused expression on his face. Watching his little brother trying to get everything in order was entertaining to say the least. He turned his attention to Demeter. Her face, like Poseidon's, was growing darker and darker. Hades was happy that anger was not directed at him for once. Chuckling to himself, he shared a glance with Hestia. After the brat of Poseidon wished that he and Hestia get a vote on the council, he had never seen her happier.

The door to the throne room opened and Artemis came in with her Hunters, dragging some poor soul behind them. The barbed wire was cutting into the fellow's skin, leaving a small trail of blood in their wake. The Hunters forced the man into a kneeling position in front of the council and Artemis took her seat.

"What is going on Artemis?" Zeus asked. He was thankful for a distraction as now the entire council was silent.

"He is the one who has been spoiling my hunts. He also has a patron."

"Yes he does," spoke Demeter. Her face was a mask of anger. "What in the name of Hades are you doing with my champion?"

Now normally Hades hated his name being used as a curse, but now he was too engrossed in all the drama playing out in front of him to pay any mind to that.

As expected, Zeus reacted first. "You have a champion?! Why was the council not informed? You know the rules Demeter. I must approve of all champions beforehand."

"Release him at once," Demeter shouted at a stunned Artemis. "He has done nothing wrong. I was the one who sent him to clear out all the monsters."

Artemis signaled at her Hunters and they set about releasing him from his bonds.

"Who is your champion, Demeter," asked Hephaestus. He smirked, knowing full well the answer. This would make great footage for Hephaestus T.V.

Demeter glared at him and looked at Percy. _I don't want to tell them yet. It would be best if they not know for now. _

_Are you sure? I have no problem telling them._

_I know, can we stall a bit? I don't want to be drowned today._

_I won't let dad do that. _

"His name is Demetri," answered Demeter.

"Well now we must decide what to do about this illegal champion," said Zeus.

"I already preformed the ritual, Zeus. He is perfectly legal," replied Demeter furiously.

"I have not approved," thundered Zeus. "He is not legal until I say so."

Percy sighed and rubbed his wrist. This would be the third time that his fate would be decided in the Olympus throne room. He laughed to himself. This would be interesting to watch. Hopefully some of the gods would feel pity for him and take his side. Annabeth would kill him if he died so early. The name sent a wave of sadness over him, but it was not unbearable. Soon the pain would disappear entirely and he would be able to remember her without feeling like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. In time.

**Don't be lazy and review! Thanks to all those who already have. **


	8. No More Lies

**Hey, hope you enjoy! Just a warning: the last chapter has been edited!**

Reintroduced and

Percy Stops Fooling People

**THE OLYMPIAN THRONE ROOM**

"So Demetri, tell me, who is your godly parent?"

The interrogation had been going on for hours and Percy was extremely tired. He honestly could barely keep his eyes open. It was probably around nine and with such a busy day, Percy was ready to crash. Into a bed, with pillows…

"Demetri!"

"Let me sleep a few more minutes mom…"

"Demetri, Lord Zeus is asking you a question, wake up," said Aphrodite. She put her charm-speak behind the last two words and Percy shot awake. He felt like someone has given him an expresso with extra caffeine.

"Wha-what did you say?" asked Percy confused.

Zeus sighed. "I was asking who your godly parent is." _If this upstart falls asleep one more time… _Zeus was about to start zapping him with his lightning bolt. His patience was wearing thin and the slightest infraction could set him off.

Demeter was also growing tired. _Tell him about yourself Percy, I grow tired of playing this game. _

_Okay, but seriously? You could have said something sooner. _

The only reason that the rest of the council was staying was that Zeus would have most likely killed them if they had so much as asked for a snack break.

_Never mind, I will tell them._

Demeter stood up. "Okay Zeus, you caught me. I confess, my champion is not named Demetri and the only reason I lied was to protect him. I also did not want to have to deal with all the drama from his father," the last part was muttered under her breath.

Zeus nodded. "I knew you were lying," he looked smug. "Now tell me what is really going on."

Demeter rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure you did."

"So who is he," asked Apollo.

"My name is Percy Jackson." The vines that had formed a mask around Percy's face instead formed a crown on top of his head. Immediately afterwards, Poseidon leaped up from his throne and shrunk down to normal size before engulfing his son into a hug that could rival Tyson's.

"Dad, I can't breathe," Percy managed to squeak out. Poseidon then let him go and studied his face carefully.

"Percy, my boy, what happened to your arm? I was so worried. I was afraid I would have to tell your mother that you were missing again!" He glared at Demeter. "How dare you make him your champion without my permission!? He was at a weak point and you took advantage of him."

Percy was worried for Demeter. He had never seen his father this angry. "Dad, it's okay. I knew what I was getting into."

"Well regardless of whether he knew or not, not only did he run away like a coward, he caused this council and Artemis a lot of grief over these last few weeks. What does the council propose to do?" Zeus was tired and he wanted to get things over with.

"What?! How dare you-" Demeter was about to rain down all her wrath on Zeus but Percy beat her to it.

"Are you calling me cowardly? Yeah, I ran off, but it was not because I am a coward. It was because my best friend and girlfriend just died when I was about to propose. I was shocked and grief stricken. I ran to get rid of the feelings that I felt and I paid for it," he gestured to his arm. "I am sorry if I sound rude Lord Zeus but I thought you should know." Percy hoped Zeus wouldn't react badly, but if he didn't get that out he would probably have done something even stupider, like throw Riptide at him.

Zeus was about to respond but twin glares from his siblings stopped him from doing something rash. "If I may father, why don't we put Perseus in Camp arrest for his own safety. If Demeter is right and he is in grave danger, then that is the safest place for him at the moment. We can discuss Percy's mentorship to Demeter later," said Athena. She spoke calmly and rationally, making Zeus nod his head in agreement.

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea. The Hunt can transport him if that's alright with you Artemis," replied Zeus. At Artemis' nod, he banged his master bolt against the floor. "Council dismissed."

He took his leave along with most of the gods except for Artemis, Poseidon, and Demeter. She glared at Artemis, "If there is so much as a scratch on Percy when he arrives at Camp, you will pay dearly." With one last glare at Poseidon, she left, muttering about how Zeus had no right and how she was going to get him back.

Poseidon smiled at Percy sadly. "I'm sorry for sending you back to Camp Half-Blood but it is for your own safety."

Percy glared at the floor, "Yeah, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Be well son." And with that, Poseidon melted into the breeze.

Thalia approached him slowly as if afraid he might disappear. "You scared me kelp head," her voice cracked. "When Nico told me you and Annabeth were gone I thought that… well nevermind."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would be too worried about me. I have been gone longer than three weeks."

"Yeah, but Nico told me that Grover had lost connection with you and he was in pain Percy." She looked at his arm, "Now I know why." She held both arms out and Percy thought she was going to strangle him but instead she threw her arms around him into a hug. He hugged her back with the same amount of force. "It's good to have you back, Perce."

He laughed. "It's good to be back."

"Are you Percy Jackson?" Percy turned and saw a girl about eleven sanding behind him. "Can I have your autograph?"

Percy frowned. "Why would you want that? I'm not famous."

"You saved the world. Twice."

Percy knelt down. "When you save the world, I will be the one who will be asking for your autograph. So can I have it?"

The girl blushed and gave Percy a sheet of paper with her name on it. "Thank you," said Percy. He folded it carefully and put it in his pocket. "I will treasure it forever."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "That was cheesy Kelp Head."

Percy just grinned. "You're just jealous." He then did the most mature thing in the history of the world. He stuck his tongue out at her.

**IN CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

Katie Gardner was tossing and turning in her bunk. For some reason she couldn't sleep. She felt like she had taken caffeine instead of the brisket at dinner. She sighed and looked up at the bunk above her. Miranda was snoring softly. _If only I could sleep like that_, she thought. She knew that if she didn't sleep, tomorrow she would be snappy and easily frustrated. The gods help her if the Stolls pranked her cabin or there would be Tartarus to pay.

She felt a presence in her head. It was a strange buzzing feeling right in between her eyebrows. _Daughter, a hero will come tomorrow. He is my champion so I trust you to take care of him. _The presence left as quickly as it came.

Katie groaned softly, now how would she get any sleep? What hero and her mother had a champion? The only one she knew of was Jason Grace and Hera sure didn't ask anyone to do him any special favors. Well, Hera was Hera and Katie knew that her Mom got obsessive when something new came along. First was Persephone, then cereal, and now this hero guy who probably was going to make a fool out of himself. Maybe.

She sighed again. This would be a sleepless night for sure.

**SOMEWHERE IN THIS WORLD**

Katie Gardner was not the only one who would be going without sleep tonight. Eris was pacing the forest she holed herself up in. She was egging the monsters on, giving the confidence they needed after two consecutive failures. I was fun watching the demigods scramble. Of course, she didn't mean any harm, she just wanted to have fun. If some people died, well that is part of it.

Some of the monsters had been killed off, fortunately they were only the stupid ones who had made their presence known. She didn't care if the monsters lived or not, it was just amusing to her to watch them fight the half-bloods. After being so long in Tartarus that Eris had forgotten about all the mischief that she could cause up on Earth. She could have come sooner and helped the Titans when they were in power… Oh well, it is time to look to the future. After she was done messing with the camps, maybe she could start a mortal war. That would be terrific.

**WITH THE FATES**

The Fates were busy. Normally they were just sitting there, knitting the destiny of the world. Now they were trying to fix an error that was never supposed to happen. One of them looked at another. "Did we make a mistake?"

"No Sister," the third replied. "There was an interference."

"Then we will have to make the most of it."

The other two nodded sagely. Now the fate of the Earth hung by a thread.

**Hey, I am sorry for the confusion for the last chapter! Sorry for the inconvenience. As always, Review!**


	9. Percy and Camp

**Happy Reading! Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Percy Meets Camp

Camp Meets Percy

**WITH PERCY AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

Traveling with the Hunters was not as bad as I thought it would be. Sure, some gave me dirty looks every now and then but they didn't try to shoot at me so I figured I was safe. Camp arrest was not on my top things to do list. Personally, I would have rather stayed at Demeter's place. To tell the truth I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to handle all the memories of Annabeth coming into my mind all at once. The nightmares were just starting to leave.

As we approached Camp, I calculated my chances at running away. I know, it sounds cowardly and very unheroic but I was beyond the point of not caring. As if sensing my thoughts, Thalia tightened her grip on my arm. My chances dwindled down to zero as we approached Peleus the dragon, curled around the base of the pine tree.

Inwardly, I groaned. I could only imagine what it looked like. Being surrounded by the Hunters with a crown made of branches on my head was making me feel like a banished prince. I tried many times to take the crown off, but it would only tighten around my head.

"Are you ready Percy?" Thalia asked. We entered the boundary of Camp and I could hear a horn sounding in the distance.

"No, but what choice do I have?" I answered honestly.

Thalia gave me a sympathetic look. "We will be leaving after you are settled in, Artemis called us on another hunt. Just pretend it is a normal stay at Camp. I heard that the Romans are coming for a party in honor of the war. We'll be back by then. Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

I shrugged. "I'll try, trouble just seems to follow me everywhere."

I looked ahead. The Camp looked brand new, with a new temple and more cabins. It was home and where a demigod could be safe. It was also a prison. Mr. D probably would not let me leave the boundary and I was pretty sure that everyone else would be looking out for me. _Don't worry_, I told myself over and over. _It will just be a couple of weeks at the most and it will be a good time to catch up with everybody. _I couldn't wait to get out.

**WITH LEO, THE SUPREME CAPTAIN OF THE ARGO II **

The familiar sounds of my cabin mates beating on metal and creating weapon woke me up in the morning. Ever since the curse had left the rest of the Hephaestus campers had been working non-stop on whatever type of weird thing they wanted to build.

"Leo, wake up! We need you to help out. You've slept till nine!" That was my sister Nyssa. She was my biggest help with getting me and Calypso together. Piper was good at relationship stuff, but she was always so busy with teaching the new campers and being with Jason that I had looked to my sister to help me unlock the secrets to the girl mentality.

"Nine? Why did you wake me up? I was planning to sleep until twelve at the very least."

"You missed breakfast and you have a date with Calypso at eleven so I figured that you would want to make her a gift before you go. And help us with the prototype cannon."

"What? You let me sleep through breakfast! How could you, I thought that we were best siblings." At my whining she rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, we have work to do."

I was working at the forges for almost an hour when I finally completed the necklace for Calypso. I showed it to Nyssa and she nodded with approval. "Good job, bro. Now you have an hour to get ready. She said to meet you at the canoe lake."

I rolled my eyes. "I know Nyssa, give me some credit here. I have been dating for two whole weeks now. I think I'm a pro at this sort of thing now."

Nyssa smiled sheepishly and retied the bandana around her head, "Sorry, it's just that you have been so happy these past few days that I don't want you to make a stupid mistake that could ruin that. Sorry."

"No, its fine. At least one of my sibling care."

A horn sounded in the distance. Jake entered the cabin. He was on a break from college so he was visiting Camp. Who couldn't miss this awesomeness, right?

"The Hunters are here and Chiron requested that the cabin counselors meet."

"Go, Leo. When you're there just make sure you ask Calypso to give you time to get ready. I don't want my brother to look like a slob for his date," said Nyssa.

Jake laughed. "Yeah, you don't want to make a girl angry. Man, I remember one time-"

"Okay, thanks for the pep talk, got to go!" Then I rushed out of my cabin. Calypso had been making me fire proof clothes so at least I knew that my shirt was not burned. Smeared with grime, yes. Burned off, no.

When I entered the War Room, I was grateful to see that I wasn't last. After a few more minutes and everyone was gathered, Chiron stood up. "I have great news, Percy has been found by the Hunters of Artemis. Thalia should be arriving with him in a few moments. Now I want to remind everyone that Percy might still be upset over the loss of Annabeth so it would be wise to tread carefully on that subject."

The room erupted into conversation. "Yes, Prissy is back!" cheered Clarisse.

I saw Travis giving a few drachmas to Connor. "I knew he would be back!"

Jason and Piper shared a relieved smile. Calypso came over and held my hand. "I am glad he is safe, do you remember about our date today?"

"Duh, I even have an outfit picked out." She laughed and I thought my heart was going to explode with happiness.

"Settle down campers," exclaimed Chiron. "I'm sure we are all excited but we must calm down."

Then the door opened and Thalia came in along with Percy trailing behind her. He looked fine, a little bit more muscular, and tanner as well. He was wearing black combat boot, camouflage jeans and shirt with the sleeves ripped off. The weird thing was that he was wearing a crown made out of sticks. At the moment he looked more like the Lord of the Wild that Grover did, considering that Grover was a satyr with the words 'Lord of the Wild' on his T-shirt.

Then, we all noticed the arm. Instead of regular, left arm, there was a metal one in its place. I could hear some gasps around the room. Clarisse decided to ask the question on everyone's mind, "So Percy, what happened to your arm?"

Okay, maybe not that blunt. You can't just ask people about their arm like that!

Percy just laughed, "A hydra got to me and sprayed acid on it." He then shrugged like it was no big deal. This guy was quickly turning into my new role model.

"What's up with the crown?" someone asked.

Percy looked uncomfortable. "Demeter gave it to me and it won't come off."

"Why did mom give that to you?" asked Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin.

"She made me her champion after she found me almost dead after the hydra attacked."

Well that was interesting information. Katie looked like someone had just told her that the sky was orange. A weird combination of shock and disbelief.

Thalia whispered something into Percy's ear and he nodded. "I have to go, the Hunt needs me. Bye Chiron," said Thalia. She then left and Percy was then bombarded with questions.

"Give Percy some space please!" said Chiron. "I think it is time for the council to close. Time to get back to your activities."

Most people left but me, Jason, Piper and Calypso stayed back to talk with Percy. "How are you doing," asked Piper kindly.

Percy sighed, "I've been better." He looked around and forced a smile, "Sorry, but I have to go. I'll be in my cabin if you need me."

"We should leave him alone unless he decides to talk to us," suggested Jason. "I don't want to put pressure on him to talk until he is ready.

We then went our separate way, me and Calypso to get ready and Jason and Piper to go teach classes.

**WITH MALCOM AND PERCY IN FRONT OF THE POSEIDON CABIN**

Percy heard a knock on the door. Getting up from his meditative position on the floor, he went to answer it.

"Can I come in?" It was Malcom and he appeared to be carrying an entire trunk with him.

"Sure, do you need help with that?" Percy gestured to the trunk, which appeared to be very heavy.

"Ah, no. Actually this is Annabeth's and the Athena cabin thought that it should belong to you. It contains all her items." Malcom shifted his feet uncomfortably.

Tears of gratitude welled up in Percy's eyes. "Thanks, this means a lot."

Malcom smiled hesitantly, "No problem." He took a deep breath, "She really loved you. I heard that you were going to propose and I approve."

"Thanks again Malcom. I need something of hers to remember her by."

After Malcom left, Percy curled up on his bed with her camp necklace around his neck and clutching her ivory dagger close to his heart. He felt lighter than he had in weeks.

In the strawberry fields, Katie was wondering why her mother had asked her to look after him. He was Percy Jackson and if he wanted to do something gods help the person who tried to stop him. She stood up and decided to walk to the Big House. Chiron could probably give her some advice about the situation.

Once she entered the Big House, she saw Chiron and Mr. D playing having a discussion about something. Katie was about to get Chiron's attention when an IM of Reyna appeared.

"Hello my dear, is everything alright?" Reyna was a mess. Her cape was in shreds and she had a couple of scratches on her face.

"We will have to postpone the celebration again. Camp Jupiter just got attacked by a horde of monsters. Did you get attacked?"

"No, but if this was planned…"

"Yes. I would tell your sentries to be on high alert. Sorry, I must go. As you can imagine the Senators are going crazy." Reyna then swiped her had through the mist and the image dissipated.

Katie backed away slowly and ran out of the Big House. What were the chances of Camp Half-Blood being attacked?

**Review! **


	10. Attack on Camp

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

The Monsters Come to Camp

In Which Everyone Freaks Out

**WITH REYNA IN NEW ROME**

Reyna was walking through the city of New Rome with a guarded expression on her face. The monsters had been mostly held back by Terminus and the legion but the few that had managed to entered activated bombs that destroyed most of the city and part of the third cohort barracks. Thankfully there were little to no casualties. Frank was worn out after the battle and resting in the infirmary with Hazel most likely tending to him.

Reyna sighed. _If only I could find love…_ She quickly snapped herself out of those types of thoughts. They were a distraction from the work that had to be done. Hopefully in a week everything will be reconstructed and back to normal.

After she had finished Iris messaging with Chiron, she headed toward to where her favorite café was. It had managed to survive the bombing and the glass panes on the windows were easily repaired. She opened the door and went up to the counter, ordering a cappuccino with a dozen of glazed donuts. She figured she would indulge herself this once since the celebration at Camp Half-Blood would have to be rescheduled _again. _

"What happened here?"

Reyna turned to see Nico di Angelo walk out of the shadows. "We were attacked by some monsters. It was all very carefully planned. As you can see, their bombs got through and turned most everything to rubble."

"Except the bakery and most of the barracks," said Nico, trying to console her.

"Yes, you are right. These past few weeks have been a mess. I thought we would have some peace for at least a few more months. The fates have not been kind."

Nico shrugged and moved to sit across from Reyna at the café table. "The fates have never been kind. From the rumors I have heard from the ghost, someone is guiding them and giving them the recourses to attack. I came here to warn you of the possibility but it seems that I was too late."

Reyna finished a donut before offering one to Nico. "You look starved, eat." She waited until he took one before continuing. "I have warned Chiron that his Camp might be next. He is wise enough to warn the other campers and be prepared for the next attack."

"That's good. I was going to go there and warn them myself but now I don't have to."

Reyna sipped her coffee and gave him a look. "You should still go. They will need every soldier they can get if they want to come out with as little casualties as possible." Seeing his hesitation she guessed what was bothering him. "The search for Percy can wait. He would want you to search for him when the Camp is in danger. You know how he is."

Nico tensed. "Yeah, I should go now. Tell Hazel I will see her soon." Then he quickly stood up and disappeared into the shadows.

Reyna finished her drink and after giving a curt nod at the cashier she headed towards the Senate House to collect the rest of her paperwork.

**WITH NICO AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

When Nico arrived at Camp Half-Blood his first thought was _I am too late._ There were masses of monsters gathered around the border of the Camp and Peleus looked like he was having a hard time. There was a ring of demigods around the tree protecting the Fleece and another small group led by Clarisse attacking the flank of the army. A couple other demigods were scattered around fighting on their own and killing as many monsters as possible.

Nico raced down the hill to join the Campers. He spotted Jason rallying another group and headed towards him. He passed Leo and the Hephaestus campers setting up some catapults and cannons.

"Jason! Are you holding up alright?"

Jason turned around and smiled at Nico. "Hey, don't worry. We have it all under control. This is a good experience for some of the younger campers. Why don't you lead this group to charge the right flank to help the others defend the Tree? We need to take the pressure off the defenders. I want to go and help Percy create a storm that could get rid of them."

Before Jason could run off, Nico grabbed his arm. "Wait, did you find him?"

"Yeah, the Hunters found him and brought him in. He should he coming soon, he said he would get some water." As he spoke, a mass of water flew above the campers before crashing down on a group of telekhines who were trying to form ranks. They dissolved into dust on impact. Jason then flew above the monsters and called down lightning to help him fight against a horde of hellhounds who were trying to rip Peleus to shreds.

Nico felt lighter all of the sudden. Now that he knew that Percy was alright, it was as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He then led a group of Hecate campers down the hill to charge at the monsters.

The fighting was exhausting but to those who fought against Kronos, it was just another skirmish in the life of a demigod. The Apollo cabin fired arrow after arrow. When the monsters tried to form ranks, rocks were catapulted which either crushed the unfortunate monsters underneath or forced them to separate. From there they were easy pickings for any demigods they came across.

The problem was that more and more monsters were crowding around Thalia's Pine. The Athena cabin along with the Hermes cabin were standing on defense. Nico tried to get closer but some dracaenae were in his way. Frustrated, he called on the dead and ten armed skeletons sprung out of the ground. They were wearing a mix of army fatigues and Union Civil War uniforms. The skeletons went to work hacking away at the dracaenae while Nico raced up the hill to help the struggling half-bloods.

A shadow blocked the sun, causing him to look up. He almost laughed of joy in that very moment. Percy was on Blackjack and was leading a group of campers on Pegasi. Riptide flashed as Percy landed in front of the defending campers. He smirked and turned into a whirlwind of destruction. Any monster who dared approach him was either cut in half by Riptide or torn to shreds by Percy's claws.

As Nico fought off monsters, he saw Katie Gardner and the rest of the Demeter cabin causing the monsters to trip by causing the roots to grow wildly. The satyrs were close by to beat the monsters with their clubs.

Leo was pure fire as he hammered away at the enemies alongside Jason and Piper who were back to back in the midst of the battle. Chiron was calmly shooting arrows, decimating any who came near the Fleece. Butch and the Aphrodite cabin were also fighting along with the Ares cabin. Except for Drew, who was yelling at the others to fight and giving the monsters false objectives.

All in all, with the combined effort of the campers, the monsters were driven back one step at a time. Calypso and some of the Apollo medics were handling any who came injured.

"Hey Nico, long time no see!"

Nico slashed at another monster and replied, "Yeah well, I thought you disappeared off the face of Earth. Nice arm by the way."

Percy chuckled as he sliced the head off an _empousai. _"Thanks, it was a gift."

Nico took a couple of seconds to study him, "What's up with the crown and did you join the army or something," he said gesturing to the camouflage he was wearing.

"Nope, Percy replied. "The army wouldn't take me with my school record and I can't take the crown off. Not even when I sleep. Demeter gave it to me." Percy smiled sheepishly, "I became her champion after I lost my arm."

Nico took a while to digest the information he was just given. _Well that does explain a lot._ He decided to slash at the monsters instead of replying. Nico felt Percy tense. Blackjack swooped down and Percy climbed onto his back.

"Where are you going?" Nico shouted.

Percy's eyes were bright. "Demeter just told me she found out who is the one controlling the monsters!" Blackjack then reared up and flew off.

Nico was stunned for a few moments before deciding to race after him. He dodged a few duals and called on Mrs. O'Leary.

_Woof! _He climbed on her back and urged her to run in the direction Percy and Blackjack took. They duo shadow traveled in intervals to keep up with Percy.

Percy could be headed into danger. Nico did not have good experiences with Demeter. She wanted him to eat cereal and plow a field for the rest of his life. That existence did not appeal to him at all. Personally he didn't trust her. If someone could control monsters then that person must be powerful and dangerous if they were attacking the Camps.

**Don't be lazy and review! Thanks to all of those who have already followed/favorited**


	11. Death and Discoveries

**This is the second to last chapter before the ending…**

Eris Faces her Judgment

Nico meets Thanatos

_Percy, someone is controlling the monsters. I cannot go because Zeus is holding me back, go to the abandoned warehouse in the Industrial Complex next across from High Line Park. I have a feeling that whoever is there is the one behind all this. Be careful. _

Those words repeated themselves over and over again in my mind. If I could defeat the person behind all this, I could then sit back and relax until Demeter could collect me from Camp and I could live the rest of my short life in peace until I died. And then after-words…

Okay, bad thoughts!

I was on Blackjack flying across New York City, enjoying the view of mortals going about their daily lives. The mortals down below didn't see anything as they didn't sound the alarm so it almost felt like I was going to take a vacation. If by vacation you meant tracking down dangerous enemies that could control monsters. We flew over a couple of cargo ships in the bay and I could smell the oil and rotten fish down below. Soon I saw a warehouse, exactly where Demeter said it would be.

_Where to, boss? _Asked Blackjack.

"Set me down by the crates over there."

After I dismounted, I told him to go and help the campers drive the monsters away.

_Sure, when you get back can I have some donuts?_

I laughed, "Whatever you want, bud. You can go and get them now if you want. No one is stopping you."

He whinnied happily and flew off. At least he was nothing like Arion. That horse was going to be the death of Frank. I crouched down and peaked into the room. It looked like an old attic. There were rows of shelves filled with odd knickknacks and fishing nets as well as a jumble of crates shoved in a corner. Everything was covered in dust.

I opened the door slowly so it would not creak and squeezed inside. I uncapped Riptide and extended my claws, preparing myself for an ambush. The area appeared to be empty but a tingling feeling in my gut warned me that danger was near. My eyesight quickened and my heartbeat accelerated as adrenaline surged through my veins.

"Are you looking for me?"

Whirling around, I raised my weapon in preparation for attack. There was a woman in front of me dressed in a long flowing black dress. She had red eyes that glinted with an evil malice and black hair that seemed to swirl in an infinite darkness. Her skin was bleach pale like she had been locked up in her room her while life with only video games as her company.

"Who are you," I asked. It was obvious I was dealing with someone a lot more powerful that your regular monster.

She chuckled, "Do you not remember me? I am Eris, goddess of discord. I saw you when you were in Tartarus and you met with my mother."

I shook my head to get rid of the memories that threatened to overflow my mind. "Look, I don't know what are you doing here or why you are controlling the monsters but it has to stop," I said with much more bravado than I felt.

Her eyes widened and a cold smile spread across her lips. It sent shivers down my spine. "Now you are just ruining my fun." Then she summoned twin daggers and lunged at me. Only barely managing to dodge the assault, Eris put me on defense so I could only block her blows. It was clear I was out matched and the only reason I was alive was because she was having fun toying with me.

"They don't make heroes like they used to," sneered Eris. Echidna had said the same thing. "At least you put up a fight though," mused Eris. She had me backing up step by step. Soon I would be trapped. Smirking, Eris continued to taunt me, sure of her victory. "Your little girlfriend barely let out a scream before I finished her off."

My blood froze and the world became still. Her words were ringing in my ears making me deaf. I let out a sound that was vaguely human. It was more like a roar. I attacked with renewed strength, causing her to back up a few steps but my slashes were wild and the only thing I could think about was that she killed Annabeth.

Eris laughed and counterattacked. When I attempted to stab her she caught my sword with her blade and disarmed me. I brought my claws up to defend myself and blocked a potentially fatal blows. This was more tiring than fighting with Ares. She hit my temple with the hilt of her dagger and I was knocked to the ground. I managed to get up but could barely raise my arms.

The rest happened in a blur. She was about to stab me when out of nowhere came Nico, pushing me out of the way and taking the blade for me. Right in the heart. "NICO!"

He collapsed and Eris cackled manically. "Oh dear Perseus. You really do bring death to your loved ones, don't you?"

I ran to Nico and cradled him in my arms. "Why did you do that?"

Nico coughed weakly, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. "Never mind, just live okay. Just live." I didn't have any nectar or ambrosia and I was starting to panic.

Eris looked bored. "Are you done saying goodbye?"

Then, a bright light filled the dim warehouse and Demeter stepped forward. "Eris, you have broken one of the Ancient Laws. This is your judgment day."

Eris tried to run but in a flash of green, the wooded floor of the warehouse splintered and bark started to cover her feet and she was rooted in place. I remembered what happened to Hyperion.

"You can't do this to me," wailed Eris. "This is against the Ancient Laws you hypocrite!"

Demers face turned stony. "You attacked the Camps which is also considered an attack on Olympus. You have attacked my champion without him attacking you first. Do not tell me what I can or cannot do." Then Eris turned into an Oak tree. I had no idea how the mortals were going to take that.

I turned to see Nico's eyes dim.

**Nico's POV**

When I reached the spot where Blackjack had dropped Percy off, I could feel an evilness to this place. It made my stomach clench. I quietly entered and heard someone say, "…barley let out a scream before I finished her off."

I burst in and saw Percy and a goddess fighting. They were weaving in-between shelve and they were both moving so fast that their weapons were reduced to just flashed of celestial bronze. I saw Riptide fly across the room and Percy stumble. I raced across the room as the lady was about to stab Percy. I pushed him out of the way and took the knife for him.

Now I've felt pain before but this was worse because I knew I was dying and nothing could heal me. I felt my own life force start dimming. I heard someone yell my name in the distance.

"NICO!"

"…done…bye…"

"…Eris…broken…law."

"Can't…"

"NO!"

I heard flashes of conversation before my vision went dark and I was spiraling away form the pain.

I could see the DOA Recording studios. I went in and wondered if I would make it to Elysium. Percy and Hazel would probably reassure me that of course I would. I was about to enter when a burst of light engulfed me and my body fractured into a million pieces of golden particles.

**Well. The next chapter is the last…oh what plans I have! Check out my other story if you want and review. ~Star**

**PS: If you have an idea, let me know! Oh and don't worry, I haven't forgotten the Pertemis pairing that everyone seems to want.**


	12. The End

Artemis' Lament

Nico's Peace

**AT CAMP HALF BLOOD**

The atmosphere around Camp was somber. A funeral procession was in place for Nico diAngelo. Hazel had visited from Camp Jupiter on Arion when she heard the news. Frank was next to her consoling her softly. Jason had made a small speech in his honor while Piper was crying next to him. For once Leo wasn't cracking any jokes and Calypso regretted not knowing the Son of Hades better.

Percy was nowhere to be found. Chiron had decided that he had left to grieve. Similar to when he went away after Annabeth's death. Nico's shroud was black. A skull with a crown embroidered on it was at the center. On the edges of the shroud were the symbols of the gods whose children Nico had helped out.

"We have gathered to honor the life of a demigod who has helped us from the shadows. He has helped unite the Romans and Greeks as well as aiding us during the second Titan war. His value in both of these wars are immeasurable. May he find peace in Elysium." Chiron gave a small speech. He thought it apt to remind the campers of his achievements and that no matter who your parent is, you can still accomplish much.

Hazel cried on Frank's arm. She was too small to reach her shoulder. He hugged her and led her away so that they could tell the news to Camp Jupiter. They had left so suddenly that Hazel was sure Octavian would get some conspiracy out of this.

Jason was the one who burned the shroud. As he watched she smoke from the flame disappearing onto the sky, he wondered where Percy was and if Nico told him of his feelings before he died. At least Nico would be at peace. He deserved it. Jason remembered a line of the prophecy, _through the immortality of the pained._

After the funeral, he walked up to Rachel who was painting a picture in front of the Hades Cabin.

"Hey, what are you painting?" asked Jason.

Rachel looked up and patted the ground next to her, gesturing his to sit down next to her. Jason sat down and his breath caught when he saw the painting. It was of Nico. He was leaning against a wall with a small smile on his face. "This is from when I first met him in the Labyrinth. I thought it would be nice to have it inside the cabin, in honor of him."

"It's beautiful," replied Jason earnestly. "I have to ask you something though. Part of the prophecy states that an eternal peace can be gained through the immortality of the pained." He paused for a moment. "Does it mean Percy?"

Rachel stopped drawing and frowned. "No, it is not him. Although now I sense he is doing something stupid." She gave Jason a sad look. "Percy will never be seen again at Camp. His future was so bright, but when Eris defied fate and killed Annabeth…it just went dark."

Jason took a few seconds to process this information. Rachel saw his face and smiled. "The prophecy will be resolved today. Don't worry, Percy will make sure of it." She then got up and left with the painting leaving Jason to again wonder what Percy was up to.

**AT OLYMPUS, THE THRONE ROOM**

Percy was in the center of the throne room having a shouting match with Zeus. This was probably not a good idea as he could be turned into a pile of ashes in the blink of an eye. "All I want is a life for a life. You can take mine if you want!"

"That is beyond our power."

"You brought Hercules back to life!"

"That is because we had decided to make him immortal!"

"Then why can't you do that for Nico then?"

"Hercules was a Hero."

"Are you saying Nico wasn't?!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Hera. "Zeus, just give the boy his request. He is offering a life for a life, you know."

"Yes, but then I would have to make the boy immortal and I don't want a spawn of Hades as a god," grumbled Zeus.

"My son in ten times more worthy than any of your sons ever were," snapped Hades. He was in a bad mood ever since he had sensed his son's death. Even though he never expressed it, he had truly loved his son. "I agree with Jackson's terms."

"That is beyond your limits, Hades!" snarled Zeus.

"We will not be killing my son!" interjected Poseidon.

"Or my champion," said Demeter.

Zeus rolled his eyes. "Fine, we shall make a compromise. The death spawn will remain dead and I won't kill Jackson."

"No!" yelled Percy, surprising himself. "Nico diAngelo was a true hero. He helped in the second Titan war by convincing Hades to send his army. He then helped in the second Giant war by helping to bring back the statue of the Athena Parthenon. If anyone deserves immortality, it's him."

"Father, I agree with Percy," said Artemis. She valued that Percy was willing to sacrifice his own life for the sake of a friend. She thought back to Zoe and smiled at the thought of her old Lieutenant.

Soon after Apollo agreed as well as Hermes. Athena then raised her hand in a vote as well as Poseidon and Demeter. Hephaestus then joined and Aphrodite raised her hand, which caused Ares to vote yes as well. Hera and Dionysus were the last to put their hand up.

Zeus sighed. "Well I suppose we could. After all, it has been a while since we honored a son of Hades." He wanted to get this over with. Jackson was starting to get really annoying.

The gods started chanting in Ancient Greek. A golden dust raised from the floor and coalesced into the sleeping figure of Nico diAngelo. Percy smiled and bowed to each of the gods in turn. "Thank you so much."

The Fates flashed into the room. "Please welcome Nico diAngelo, god of Peace and Fulfillment," they spoke as one.

The Prophecy was complete.

_50 years later…_

"So what happened next?" asked Rose, a twelve year old Hunter.

Artemis smiled softly. "Well Nico was taught his duties as a god by his father and they bonded over that, the rest of the seven are enjoying their retirement, although I suspect that some are bored of it."

"What happened to Percy," questioned Rose. "They say that he was never heard from again after that day."

Artemis chuckled, "Demeter knows for sure, that is why she is such an influential goddess now. Poseidon to, since there were no major storms after he left." Artemis fingered a seashell pendant around her neck absentmindedly. "I am also pretty sure that his mother knows to."

"Did he give you that?"

Artemis was yanked out of her thoughts at the sound of Rose's voice. "Yes, about forty years ago, why?"

"Just curious…so how long did you date for?"

Artemis laughed. "We never dated. He came to thank me for standing up for him at the council. Now we are friends."

"Do you wish you could date him?"

Artemis looked at Rose thoughtfully, "Sometimes I did but his heart was taken by another."

"Have you seen him recently?"

"Not for a couple years now and stop asking so many questions," chided Artemis. Rose smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

He was a legend that demigods told their children at night. He was what all half-bloods strived to be. He was Percy Jackson.

**Wow. I can't believe this is over. Thank you to all who supported me. The end was for you Pertemis lovers ;) **

**Thank you so much (again) and have fun reading!**

**PS: If there are any mistakes let me know so I can edit them**


End file.
